


Its Fucking Crazy Down Here

by thesestarslinger



Category: Star Trek, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Doctor Dad and Son, M/M, Star Trek/X Men crossover, modern day AU, what do i even tag this as
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesestarslinger/pseuds/thesestarslinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim was just some guy who worked a a garage and couldn't get laid because of a crush on a doctor. Then one day he finds a blond boy who changes his life.</p><p>Alex was struggling with the events of his parents death and trying to take care of his little brother when some old guy comes along and picks him back up. Getting thrown back into the world of the living has its perks, one of them being a dorky bozo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its Fucking Crazy Down Here

The ringing of Jim’s alarm startled him awake, and in result, him rolling off the bed in a large lump of body and blankets. He groaned, head spinning, and not yet ready to get up just yet, too lazy even to turn off his alarm. He got into a sitting position and took a mental inventory of his surroundings. He had left his shades open the day before, and the sunlight was glaring through the windows lighting the usually dark room. Some books were knocked off his bookshelf-how’d that happen?- and his bedside lamp was broken. He was sure he could hear the tv blaring from the main room and positive that what remained on the coffee table was what caused his hangover.

Jim groaned again, reality setting in and finally waking up and realizing just how annoying that alarm is.  
Getting up really is harder than it should be, what with a headache and being in a cocoon of blankets. After tripping maybe five times, the night before came back to him. Just blurry bits and pieces. Looking in the mirror helped with the memories some.

 _Ah,_ Jim thought as he inspected himself _now I remember._

Looking back at him there was himself, with the exception of his usually bright blue eyes were dull with sleep and the blonde-bed-head- hair instead of the “Just Had Sex” look. (Jim swears he doesn’t do anything but really he spends nearly an hour before going to a club it make his hair look ‘just so’) Finally there was also the fact he had a new bruise on the side of his face and what looked like a split lip.

 _Damn_. He sighs _At least its healing pretty quickly._

The night had started off innocently enough. Jim and his friends Gaila, Scotty and a few others went to a nearby bar for a few drinks and karaoke night. Which turned into a few more. They were all very well drunk when they stumbled out into the streets. In an alley on the way back to Jim’s-they had all unconsciously agreed that was the destination, there was a fight going on. Jim, ever the hero, went to go look, when he noticed it was three big looking guys and and a fairly built eighteen or nineteen year old. And the kid did not look like he was winning judging by the blood on his face, some even in his blond hair. He remembers thinking that the kid looked like a mini him before punching one of the big guys in the face. After that it was a blur, he thinks the kid ran and he got beat up but somehow he made it home alive. With his friends passed out in his livingroom. And by the sounds of throwing up in the other bathroom, the others were waking up to their hangovers.

Jim sighs again and finishes in the bathroom then going to the kitchen to make a hangover breakfast for those who were crazy enough to feel better eating after a long night of drinking, and fighting.  
As Scotty wanders in asking for sandwiches, Jim lets the thought I wonder if that kid’s all right pass his mind before pointing to a platter of sandwiches.

Scotty eats five in the next eleven minutes.

Jim stares with a mix of disgust and awe for that same time.

***  
 _three weeks later_

 

“Fuck!” Jim exclaims after burning his tongue on his coffee.

They, Gaila and Jim, were at the red haired womans house, for their weekly gossip. Jim whined about calling it gossip, saying that it sounded like they were fifty year old women. Uhura usually joined but that day she had a surprise meeting at the lawyer firm she worked at. That morning, Gaila was baking for a friend's bridal shower - Christina Church? Jim couldn't remember.

"Why do you always insist on drinking your coffee the moment you get it?"Gaila scolds taking a bite of her maple scone she took out of the oven earlier.

"Because I'm a 'glutton for punishment' as Uhura puts it" he mumbles, taking another sip.

Gaila snorts "Speaking of punishment..." she hops over to a seat next to him with a glint in her eye. Jim groans inwardly as he remembers what she's going to ask."Did you get any special punishment?"

"No, Galia, I didn't. " he sighed

"Aww"she pouts "What happened to Mister 'Tall, Dark, Handsome, Smart, Just-My-Type'?"  
He sits there for a moment taking a sip of his now warm coffee. Gaila stares waiting.  
He shrugs, and she sighs.

"You're hopeless"

"We're going to be friends? "He says in a small voice.

"Hopeless!" She declares, jumping up from her seat to grab another scone. "You were all excited too. Babbling about how different he was before your date."

"We decided we like each other in a more in a platonic sense." "Oh god" "We are going to play chess together next Tuesday."

“How did it not even work out? I mean, its not like you aren't a shaggable man, James T. Kirk, you are. So how was it…”

Jim listen to her prattle on, but he knew why it didn't work. It was because he was hoping that the date would get his mind off a doctor he had been pining over for the last few weeks. Doctor Leonard McCoy. He worked at St. Marys Hospital and had a southern drawl that came to Jim’s ears like sweet honey. His eyes were a melted chocolate and he has a son named Hank, who is scary smart and is only 20 but is almost finished in college for his PHD. He had been admiring the doctor for a while now, back to when Jim was trying to be helpful and tried to open a jar of tomato sauce for Uhura. It ended with his blood on her floor and needing to be taken to the hospital. He got his hand fixed up by the southern doctor and fell slightly into a crush listening to the doctor’s odd metaphors.

“Jimmy, are you even listening to me?” Gaila demanded, eating possibly her fourth scone.

Jim flashes her a grin “Vaguely.”

Gaila huffs and swats him with a hand towel. “Get outta here you silly man and go get laid.”

“Yeah, yeah, I'm going.” Jim lifted himself from the chair and shrugged on his leather jacket “Can't be late again to work.”

***

  
Jim was walking to the small garage he worked at on weekends, which is a couple blocks away from Gaila’s apartment. With the wind hitting his back he pulled his jacket tighter around himself. Even with the warm sun, it wasn't warm enough to make up for the cold air. He was going to cross the street when he caught a glimpse of a body limping with blond hair into an alley.

Jim glanced around to see if anyone else noticed, but because of the chill in the air not many people were out, and the ones who were kept their heads down to try to block the wind. He sighed, and decided to follow.  
In the alley there was a lot of trash, but it was fairly clean compared to others Jim has been in behind clubs. Thats when Jim spotted him, a boy, late teens, and blond, was hurled up next to an overflowing dumpster.  
 _Is this the same kid that was being beaten up a few weeks ago?_ Jim wondered to himself. Being as drunk as he was that night, he didn't know.

“Hey kid, are you alright?” Jim asked the curled up figure, making a move to crouch down.

“Go away old man” he heard from the boy.

“Come on, let me help, you look pretty messed up. I work at the car shop down the street, we can call a doctor there if yo-”

“I said,” the boy growled, pulling his head up now “go away. I don't need any help.”

The two of them glared at each other(Well, Jim simply had his eyes narrowed in thought, but the boy was definitely glaring)

Jim took in a deep breath and his words came out the same time he let the air go. “Alright, I’ll make you a deal.” Blue eyes stare him down. “I'm gonna take a wild guess here and say it was you that was being beaten up a few weeks ago that I helped. So if I end up finding you again, and your in trouble, you let me help.”

The kids eyes had widened at the mention of the fight of weeks prior, but he had quickly regained his icy stare. Yep, this was mini him, he was sure.“Fine, deal. Not like you're gonna find me again aways. I plan on leaving soon.”

Jim almost rolled his eyes. Isn’t that what he had said years ago, after college, never coming back? Yet here he was. “Yeah, sure kid” He said as he gug out his wallet from his back pocket.

“I'm not a kid,” he protested “I'm nineteen.”

“And I'm not an old man,” Jim grinned and handed two twenty dollar bills to him. “here, take this

  
“I'm not taking your money.”

Jim just shrugged and let the money fall to the ground next to him. “Okay. See you later kid.”

As he walked away he could hear the mumbling of “fucking idiot” and the crinkle of money being shoved in a pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Im kind of new at this, this is my first fanfiction I have written, so please forgive me if its not all that good. I really wanted an au where Bones was Hank's dad and Hank would date Alex. But the idea recently changed to what if Jim took in Alex (and his brother) as something like a son. I made a post on tumblr about it, but I got impatient and started to write annd this came out of it! I hope to update regularly and I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
